X-Mas Love
by Lixaliria
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar sehingga hubungan keduanya terancam! Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita selain Sakura? Akankah permasalahan mereka terselesaikan? Warning! RATE T , AU, OOC, Typo, Bad Summary, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**X-Mas Love**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO isn't mine! NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)**

 **Genre: Frendship, Romance, Fluff**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

 _had a very shiny nose_

 _and if you ever saw it_

 _you would even say it glows_

.

Senandung lagu natal menghiasi suasana di tengah kota, tak lupa jalanan yang dihiasi dengan berbagai lampu warna warni sebagai penyemarak. Berbagai hiasan natal pun dipajang di depan pertokoan, pertanda bahwa masyarakat sangat antusias menghadapi salah satu event yang diadakan setiap tahunnya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota. Kemudian ia memasuki salah satu kafe yang telah menjadi langganannya. Salah seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan ia mengantarkan Sakura ke salah satu meja yang telah dibookingnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan nona Sakura?" tanya sang pelayan setelah memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk melihat daftar menu.

Sakura terlihat membolak balik daftar menu dan ia menetapkan pikirannya. "Ku rasa aku ingin secangkir _espresso_ dan _sandwich_ tuna," tuturnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sang pelayan mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama, kemudian menumpukan kepala di salah satu tangannya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

" _You will go down in history~_ " Sakura bersenandung pelan mengikuti musik yang sedang diputar di dalam kafe. Tak lama kemudian ponsel milik Sakura berdering. Terlihat sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya dan ia pun segera menjawabnya.

"Halohalohalohalo~~ _Merry Christmast_ Sakura!" sahut suara di sebrang sana.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, apa-apaan ini Ino. Sekarang kan baru tanggal 18."

"Hahaha, gomen gomen. Aku hanya terlalu _excited_ natal kali ini," balas Ino.

"Karena kau akan pergi liburan dengan Sai?" dengan nada sedikit menggoda Sakura sukses membuat pipi Ino memerah di seberang sana.

"S-Sudah lah, abaikan saja aku. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau minta."

"He? Yang aku minta?"

Bip.

Tiba-tiba telepon dari Ino terputus. Tak lama kemudian Ino datang dengan sebuah berkas dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?" tanya Ino dengan jahil.

"Hei, kalau kau datang kesini lalu kenapa menelponku?" protes Sakura.

Ino membalas protes Sakura dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Seperti biasa," tuturnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang pelayan. Ino pun menyodorkan berkas yang dibawanya sedari tadi kepada Sakura dan ia pun mengambilnya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyuguhkan menu yang dipesan sebelumnya –secangkir _espresso_ dan sepiring _sandwich_ tuna.

Sembari menyeruput espresso miliknya, ia mengecek satu per satu berkas yang diberikan Ino kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian pesanan Ino telah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Kau masih menjadi pecinta kue seperti biasanya ya," tutur Sakura memecah keheningan. Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, Ino melahap _red velvet_ miliknya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kue disini selalu enak. Krimnya selalu terasa seperti es krim."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya. Melihat sahabatnya terlalu serius, Ino segera menyodorkan kue miliknya ke mulut Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino dengan penasaran dan kemudian melahap kue yang diberikan Ino.

"Enak," sahut Sakura sembari menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya seorang anak yang mendapatkan benda kesukaannya. Ino tertawa kecil melihat Sakura, "akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Sakura yang aku kenal." Sakura membalas ucapan Ino dengan ekspresi terheran-heran.

"Aku hanya berpikir, tidak biasanya kau memesan secangkir _espresso_. Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya karena terasa sedikit pahit?"

"Oh itu, aku hanya merasa ingin meminumnya hari ini."

"Kau juga tidak memesan sepotong kue pun hari ini."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan yang manis-manis."

Merasa obrolan tidak ada habisnya, Ino akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura yang sedang melahap _sandwich_ miliknya tiba-tiba saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Segera ia mengatur nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Hoo.. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat natal nanti?"

"Kurasa aku hanya akan mengurus berkas-berkas ini."

Ino menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum dengan miris. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya kemudian menatap Sakura. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa sahabat rambut pinknya itu sedang menyimpan sesuatu dari dirinya. Akan tetapi ia hanya bisa diam sampai Sakura sendiri yang akan menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya natal dihabiskan dengan orang yang kau cintai Sakura," ucap Ino dengan nada menggoda. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh Sakura. Merasa terabaikan, Ino memainkan sedotan dari gelas minumnya hingga akhirnya ia melihat dua sosok pria di luar jendela.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sebuah nomor. Disaat itu juga ponsel dari salah satu pria berdering, ia mengangkat teleponnya dan mengikuti instruksi dari seberang telepon untuk masuk ke sebuah kafe. Tak lupa ia juga mengajak temannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Halo Ino," sapa sang pria yang kini berdiri disebelahnya.

Setelah melihat pria yang ia telepon datang, tanpa pikir panjang Ino segera berdiri dan memeluknya. "Aitakata," bisiknya pelan.

"H-Hei, hentikan Ino. Ini di tempat umum." Mendengar perkatan dari sang pria, Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit memayunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, sudah 3 hari aku tidak melihatmu Sai," tuturnya manja.

"Ahem," Sakura memberi isyarat agar keduanya tidak tenggelam ke dalam dunia mereka. "Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya ditempat lain?" tambahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino menjadi salah tingkah. Rona merah merekah dan menghiasi wajahnya. Sai melihatnya dan kemudian membenamkan wajah Ino ke dadanya yang bidang seakan tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi manis dari pacarnya kepada siapa pun. "Akan kita lanjutkan nanti," bisiknya pelan.

Ia membalas perkataan Sai dengan anggukan pelan dan Sai mengusap kepala Ino untuk menenangkannya. Ino pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Halo Sai," sapa Sakura.

"Halo Sakura-chan. Ah ia, aku juga membawa seseorang untukmu." Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sai sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesosok pria berambut raven yang sangat ia kenal.

"K-Kenapa dia ada di sini!?" protes Sakura kepada Sai.

"Aku memang sedang berjalan dengan Sasuke kemudian Ino memanggilku kemari."

Sakura menatap tajam Ino namun dibalas dengan Ino dengan senyum sumringah. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang tidak ingin menemui 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Tidak bisa dibilang mantan juga, tapi setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura. Karena saat ini hubungannya dengan si bungsu Uchiha sedang merenggang.

"Setidaknya nikmati saja waktumu disini Sakura-chan," lanjut Sai.

Kedua pria tersebut menempati bangku yang tersisa. Sang bungsu Uchiha tanpa pikir panjang menduduki bangku yang berada di sebelah Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Berhenti menatapku." Tukas Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas, "baiklah." Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol kecuali Sakura. Karena ia berusaha untuk fokus ke berkas-berkas miliknya untuk menghindari kontak dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju apartemen miliknya yang telah ia tinggali selama satu minggu. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian karena Sasuke juga ikut untuk mengantarnya pulang. Atmosfir yang mengitari mereka terlihat suram, karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan, terlebih Sakura yang sedang merasa kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku? Sana kembali ke apartemenmu," tukas Sakura kesal.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku sungguh sangat sangat sangat marah padamu! Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin menemuimu dulu! Biarkan aku berpikir! BAKA!" protes Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke juga mempercepat langkah dan menyamainya dengan langkah Sakura. "Bukankah satu minggu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir? Apa masih kurang? Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Jangan mengikutiku! Itu hanya alasanmu agar kau tahu dimana aku tinggal saat ini! Aku sudah biasa pulang sendirian!" Merasa tersusul oleh Sasuke, kali ini Sakura berlari menjauhinya.

"H-Hei! Jangan lari Sakura! Bahaya!" Sasuke pun berlari mengejar Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke mendekatinya ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada anak tangga yang menantinya di depan. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan spontan Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya untuk bersiap jatuh dari tangga. Ia tahu bahwa hal yang mustahil untuk tidak terjatuh dalam situasi seperti ini.

Saat bersiap untuk jatuh, tangannya segera ditarik oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua pun terjatuh di lantai yang diselimuti salju. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dan membiarkan dirinya tertimpa oleh Sakura karena ia tidak ingin Sakura terluka.

Sakura kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "S-Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"-rat. . ." ucap Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Hah?"

"Kau berat Sakura."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal. Ia berdiri, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan kemudian menjitak jidat Sasuke tanpa menahan tenaganya hingga membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

Setelah merasa terbalaskan, Sakura berniat meninggalkan Sasuke akan tetapi seketika itu juga Sasuke menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh si bungsu Uchiha. Sayangnya tenaga yang ia miliki tidak lebih kuat dari tenaga pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal Sasuke," ucap Sakura frustasi. "Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu. Kau selalu membatalkan janjimu. Disaat kau memiliki waktu luang, kau selalu saja beralasan ada urusan kantor. Aku maklumi karena itu memang resiko sebagai seorang direktur. Namun aku tidak suka saat aku melihatmu jalan dengan wanita lain! Apa-apaan itu!? Kau memiliki waktu untuknya tetapi tidak untukku!?"

Kali ini Sakura berhasil mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal hingga tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan sedih seakan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Memang sebagian besar adalah salahnya yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk Sakura. Akan tetapi berjalan dengan wanita itu tidak bisa ia jelaskan untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah baiklah. Itu memang salahku," balas Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Hah?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku cemas." Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa-apaan itu. . ," protes Sakura sambil memayunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura dengan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali padaku. Akan tetapi biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Sangat berbahaya seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian di malam hari."

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan segera memesan taksi. Kemudian menemai Sakura hingga akhirnya sampai ke depan apartemen milik Sakura dan memberi aba-aba kepada sang supir untuk menunggunya. Tidak hanya itu ia bahkan mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan kamarnya.

"Dasar _over protective._ Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sejauh ini," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam kemudian menatap lekat manik emerald gadis berambut pink kesayangannya. "Aku tidak mau kau terjatuh karena kecerobohanmu lagi." Ia pun menyentil pelan kening Sakura.

"Satu hal lagi. ." Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga akhirnya punggung Sakura menyentuh dinding. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memblokir akses Sakura untuk kabur darinya. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Sakura, memaksa Sakura menatap wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang menantang. Tatapan tersebut dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut miliknya. "Aku memang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali kepadaku. Tapi. . ."

"Tapi ap-," sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sasuke segera mencium bibir Sakura untuk membungkamnya. Ia melumatnya dengan bergairah, menyisakan sedikit ruang bagi mereka untuk bernafas. Setelah merasa cukup, ia pun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat Sakura. Bagaimana pun kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku berkali-kali meski kau tak menginginkannya," lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya.

Sakura merasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat terutapa pada bagian wajah. Ia menyadari saat ini wajahnya mulai memerah dan segera ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Sayang ia tidak bisa menutupi telinganya yang juga ikut memerah. Melihat respon Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke ingin lebih menggodanya.

"Ayo cepat masuk ke kamarmu, tunggu apa lagi? Atau kau ingin agar aku menemanimu? Jika kau menginginkannya, kurasa aku akan menemanimu malam ini hingga kau puas," bisiknya nakal.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke setelah mendengar bisikannya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mencari kunci kamarnya. Setelah mendapati kunci ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cepat kembali sana. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," tukasnya disambut tawa kecil dari Sasuke. "K-Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kepada Sakura, ia mengusap pelan pipi gadis yang ada di depannya. "Melihat wajahmu seperti itu membuatku semakin ingin memelukmu. Cepatlah kembali padaku, aku merindukanmu. Mengenai semuanya akan kujelaskan nanti jika sudah saatnya." Ia kemudian mengecup kepala Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," lanjutnya setelah melihat jam tangan milik yang ia kenakan telah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. "Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu."

Ucapan Sasuke dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Sakura. Ia kemudian menatap punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang dari hadapannya. Setelah itu Sakura masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

Ia mengambil sebuah bantal yang tergeletak di atas sofa kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk bantal yang diambilnya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Sakura tahu bahwa sangat sulit baginya untuk mengacuhkan si bungsu Uchiha. Terlebih tadi ia mengucapkan akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya berkali-kali.

"Jatuh cinta berkali-kali apanya. Tapi. . Apa kah aku sudah bersikap terlalu berlebihan?" gumam Sakura.

Tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkan, Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak Sakura, tidak boleh. Kau harus mempertahankan harga dirimu. Kau tidak boleh jatuh ke jurang yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha berkali-kali. Kau harus bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik dari Uchiha!"

Sementara itu, Sasuke telah sampai di apartemen miliknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan membuka sebuah brangkas yang berisi beberapa berkas. Setelah mengecek satu per satu berkas tersebut, ia kemudian memencet nomor pada telepon yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau menelponku jam segini dobe," sahut suara di sebrang telepon.

"Kurasa aku memerlukan bantuanmu teme."

"Ho? Bantuan?"

"Hn. Rinciannya akan ku kirim lewat _email_." Sasuke memulai mengetik email yang ia maksud pada laptop yang baru saja ia nyalakan. Jemarinya bergerak dengan lincah di atas papan keyboard menciptakan suara yang mengisi seluruh ruangan. "Sudah ku kirim."

Sang penerima pesan segera membaca email yang dimaksud sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan ku bantu. Jika kau mempunyai rencana lainnya katakan saja padaku. Sepertinya ini menarik."

Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya yang berada di sebrang. "Mohon kerjasamanya Naruto. Aku juga akan memberi tahu pada Sai nanti."

"Oke!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi. Dimana pada jam tersebut para pegawai kantor tengah bersiap-siap untuk menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Hal tersebut berlaku juga bagi Sakura. Ia kini berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Tak lupa ia membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

Sakura melihat ke arah suara, "selamat pagi Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Sakura. "Tadi aku mendapat telepon, bos ingin kau menemuinya di ruangan."

"Baiklah." Sakura menerima berkas yang diberikan oleh Hinata dan mengeceknya satu per satu. "Apakah ini sudah semua?"

"Ya, aku sudah melampirkan rincian kesalahan pencatatan, pembenaran laporan keuangan dan jadwal bos untuk satu minggu ke depan."

Sakura melihat kembali salah satu berkas berupa jadwal yang dimaksud oleh Hinata dan ia melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Um... Hinata, kau yakin tanggal 23 jadwal bos kosong? Bukannya ia ada meeting penting?"

Hinata merespon Sakura dengan anggukan. "Itu dia alasan bos memanggilmu. Sepertinya meeting tersebut dipercepat menjadi hari ini."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Ia tidak heran dengan perubahan jadwal secara mendadak karena ini memang salah satu kebiasaan bosnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. "Ayo semangat Sakura-chan. Aku tahu menjadi sekretaris itu sulit terlebih lagi bosmu adalah Naruto."

Sakura membalas pelukan rekan kerja serta salah satu sahabatnya itu selain Ino. Memiliki bos yang merupakan teman dekat saat kuliah cukup sulit baginya. Terutama orang itu adalah Naruto, karena ia bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya untuk mengubah jadwal sesuai dengan keinginannya tanpa memikirkan betapa sulitnya Sakura untuk mengatur ulang semua yang sudah direncanakannya.

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang," ucap Sakura. Hinata mengangguk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura. "Sampaikan salamku padanya," pinta Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan yang merupakan ruangan direktur. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh empunya. "Selamat pagi bos, ini berkas yang anda minta jumat minggu lalu. Kemudian mengenai rencana hari ini.."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia terlihat tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Sakura. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau sedang tidak ada orang lain kau tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu. Lagi pula aku mengangkatmu menjadi sekretaris agar aku tidak perlu berbicara formal."

"Jadi itu tujuanmu Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya, mengapa jadwal meeting tanggal 23 dipindahkan menjadi hari ini!?" protes Sakura

"Oh, kalau itu lebih baik kau protes pada pihak satunya jangan protes padaku. Ia yang menginginkan jadwal meeting dimajukan. Lagi pula ini bagus karna aku bisa mengambil cuti tanggal 23 dan menikmati liburan natalku," balas Naruto sambil melihat kalender yang terpajang rapi di meja kerjanya.

"Siapa sih orang yang seenaknya mengubah jadwal meeting? Mempersiapkan materi untuk meeting itu bukan hal yang gampang dan tidak sebentar," keluh Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Pria berambut kuning itu mengambil sebuah berkas dari laci mejanya. "Mengenai materinya telah ku persiapkan kemarin malam. Lalu untuk selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu Sakura."

"Ugh, baiklah." Sakura mengambil berkas yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan kemudian membacanya dengan seksama. "Aku mengerti garis besar meeting kali ini. Akan ku lakukan sebisaku. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali."

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto tersenyum melihat respon Sakura. "Aku berharap padamu Sakura. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucapnya girang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku lupa akan satu hal. Hinata menitip salamnya untukmu," balas Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sudah saatnya bagi Sakura untuk menyambut tamu yang datang untuk menghadiri meeting kali ini.

Ia terlebih dahulu mempersiapkan dirinya, tak lupa merapikan rambut pink panjang miliknya yang terurai indah. Kemudian berjalan menuju lobby bersama dengan Naruto.

Sesampainya di lobby Sakura mendapati sebuah mobil yang terlihat sangat tidak asing baginya. Limousine hitam yang memiliki model yang sama dengan limousine yang sering dilihatnya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku," bisik Sakura.

Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu salah. Hingga akhirnya seorang pria berambut raven keluar dari limousine miliknya. Ia terlihat sedang merapikan jas hitam miliknya yang telihat sedikit miring kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

Setiap gerakannya membuat Sakura berkedip tak percaya. "Lelucon macam apa ini? Mengapa Sasuke ada di sini?" batin Sakura.

Seluruh karyawan yang berada di lobby mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, mereka terpukau melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri layaknya seorang model.

"Selamat datang tuan Uchiha." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan di sambut oleh Sasuke dengan berjabat tangan. "Ini pertama kalinya anda datang sejak pertama kali saya menjadi direktur. Biasanya anda mengirimkan sekretaris anda untuk menghadiri meeting. Suatu kehormatan bisa menyambut kedatangan anda kali ini." Naruto kemudian membungkukkan badannya disusul oleh Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke kemudian ikut membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menerima salam dari Naruto. "Terimakasih atas sanjungannya. Suatu kehormatan juga bagi saya bisa menghadiri meeting kali ini."

"Kalau begitu perkenankan saya memperkenalkan sekretaris saya yang akan membimbing anda kali ini," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan ruang bagi Sakura untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan cepat Sakura menanggapi Naruto. "Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura yang akan membimbing anda kali ini. Mohon kerjasamanya," ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk bersikap profesional.

Terlihat salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah. Mohon kerjasamanya juga untuk hari ini."

"Anda memiliki sekretaris yang cantik, tuan Namikaze," lanjutnya sambil berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Haha, terimakasih atas pujiannya akan tetapi saya tidak berniat untuk menyerahkan sekretaris saya kepada anda tuan Uchiha. Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya," balas Naruto.

Sakura menangkap kode yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya tanda mengerti. "Silahkan ikuti saya tuan Uchiha," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan jalan.

"Terimakasih sayang," balas Sasuke sambil berbisik yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke sambil membaca dengan seksama proposal yang dipegang olehnya. "Jadi, apa yang anda inginkan dari kami?"

Naruto tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan respon positif dari lawan bicaranya. "Sakura," tuturnya memberi kode. Sakura mengangguk dan menyerahkan berkas yang telah dibawanya sedari tadi.

Mendengar Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah anda selalu memanggil sekretaris anda dengan nama kecilnya tuan Namikaze?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "M-Maaf tuan Uchiha, bos saya hanya-" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Sakura untuk diam sebelum ia menyelesakan kalimatnya.

"Mohon maaf, itu hanya kebisaan saya karena ia adalah teman saya."

"Ho.. Kebiasaan," gumam Sasuke curiga. "Tidakkah anda terlalu dekat sebagai teman hingga memanggilnya seperti itu?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ia kemudian menyeringai. "Ya, kami memang terlalu dekat sebagai teman. Lagi pula maafkan saya sebelumnya tuan Uchiha. Tidakkah anda bertindak terlalu jauh? Atau jangan-jangan anda memiliki hubungan spesial dengan asisten saya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menjadi pukulan telak bagi Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Sakura menatap kedua manik onyx yang memperhatikannya dengan tajam, seakan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun yang menyangkut dirinya.

Sasuke berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Mari kembali ke topik utama." Ucapan Sasuke disambut hangat oleh Naruto yang kemudian menyodorkan berkas yang dipegang olehnya.

"Kami ingin anda menjadi _supplier_ utama dalam proyek yang sedang kami kembangkan. Rincian mengenai hal yang kami inginkan serta apa yang akan anda peroleh, semuanya ada di sini. ," tutur Naruto sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Eh-," ucap Sakura setelah ia melihat beberapa kejanggalan. Berkas yang diserahkan kepada Sasuke terlihat terlalu tipis untuk ukuran berkas yang biasanya ia tangani. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa Naruto mengatakan hal mengenai proyek.

 _Proyek?_

 _Proyek apa?_

 _Sejak kapan perusahaan yang tidak mengambil tender apa pun mempunyai proyek?_

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada hal aneh sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke secara perlahan agar tidak ketahuan. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya. Reflek, ia pun mundur selangkah.

"Hmm, kurasa ini sangat menguntungkan. Baiklah, saya bersedia menjadi _supplier_ anda untuk proyek kali ini. Baik dari segi barang maupun dana." Sasuke kemudian menandatangani surat perjanjian dan berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Ah ia!" ucap Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, natal kali ini kau ada rencana?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kurasa tidak." Ia kemudian menatap Naruto terheran-heran. Bisa-bisanya pria satu itu menanyakan hal seperti itu ditengah rapat.

"Kau tidak ada rencana apa pun dengan pacarmu?"

Sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Ia tidak percaya, pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia dengar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut pria tersebut di hadapan Sasuke.

Ia menatap Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah stoic miliknya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada rencana apa pun. Lagi pula. . .-"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Sakura memperjelas status hubungan yang dimiliki olehnya dan Sasuke dihadapan Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin wajah sedihnya yang sangat tidak profesional terlihat oleh Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri sebagai tamu dari perusahaannya.

Terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir pria berambut kuning yang menanyainya. "Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan menugaskanmu hari sabtu, tanggal 24."

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku akan menugaskanmu. Anggap saja itu hadiah liburan dariku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau juga boleh mengajak temanmu Sakura. Berapa orang yang akan kau ajak, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku setelah istirahat siang ini. Mengenai kapan dan dimana kau akan pergi akan kuberitahu nanti," lanjutnya sebelum ia melupakannya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Baik bos!"

Pria berambut raven yang saat itu masih ada di sana tersenyum. Ia merasa seekor ikan telah terperangkap oleh umpan yang telah ia persiapkan. Sisanya hanya perlu menariknya dengan hati-hati dan kesabaran ekstra agar ikannya tidak terlepas.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ponsel milik Sakura berdering, kali ini sebuah pesan masuk yang diterima olehnya. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya yang indah pada _touch screen_ ponsel miliknya, membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Piggy[Ino]_

 _Ada perlu apa kau menelponku?_

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan nomor Ino dalam list _contact_ yang tersusun rapi pada ponselnya dan menelponnya.

"Halo," ucap suara disebrang sana dengan ketus.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Sakura tahu, ketika sahabatnya sedang berbicara ketus seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya.

Ino kemudian mendengus kesal, "Sai membatalkan janjinya untuk malam natal."

"Berarti tanggal 24 kau memiliki waktu luang?"

"Cukup luang hingga aku bisa menghabiskannya dengan tidur sepanjang malam hingga esok hari."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ino semakin kesal dengan tanggapan yang ia peroleh. "Mengapa kau tertawa jidat!?"

"Hehe.. Maaf, kau begitu lucu Ino."

"Kalau kau menelpon untuk menertawaiku, akan kututup telponmu!"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku sudah meminta maaf bukan? Aku juga memiliki berita bagus untukmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, lusa aku akan ditugaskan oleh Naruto. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai hadiah liburan. Berita baiknya, aku boleh mengajak temanku. Kau mau ikut?" jelas Sakura secara ringkas kepada Ino.

Ino kemudian berteriak riang setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. "Aku ikut! Aku akan ikut! Kau memang yang terbaik Sakura! Kau akan mengajak Hinata juga?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya. Tetapi. . Yah, dia sudah mempunyai rencana hari itu."

"Baiklah! Akan kupastikan waktuku luang untukmu lusa!" Kegirangan Ino membuat Sakura tertawa cekikikan. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang tidak bisa dihentikan jika ia sudah kegirangan.

"Sakura, aku akan menutup telponnya ya. Aku dipanggil bosku."

"Oke."

Bip.

Sakura menghela nafas setelah lega teleponnya diputus oleh Ino. Ia merasa senang karena natal kali ini tidak harus ia habiskan sendirian setelah 'putus' dari Sasuke. Yah, tidak buruk juga menghabiskan natal dengan sahabat bukan?

"Semoga berjalan lancar," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, ia akan mengajak Ino?" tanya Sasuke santai sambil menyeruput secangkir _black eye_ hangat yang disuguhkan untuknya.

Ia kini sedang berada disebuah kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari kantornya. Ruangan kafe dihiasi dengan gemerlap lampu berwarna kuning, properti yang mewah, dan juga disertai oleh lantunan lagu jazz membuat kafe ini terlihat sangat berkelas.

Naruto meletakkan cangkir _americano_ yang telah diteguk olehnya. "Yah, begitu yang ia katakan tadi siang padaku."

"Seperti yang sudah ku perkirakan. Aku salut kau bisa membatalkan janjimu Sai." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Sai yang saat itu juga ada disana berhenti mengecek ponselnya. "Haha, aku hanya merasa bahwa ini akan menyenangkan. Lagipula aku juga tidak benar-benar membatalkan janjiku dengannya."

Sasuke kembali menyeruput _black eye_ miliknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah menunggu 15 menit di stasiun. Mereka membeli tiket kereta, setelah menunggu cukup lama kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi tiba.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya dan menduduki kursi yang ada di depan Sakura.

Sakura juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan Ino, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas miliknya. "Lihatlah," katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas tersebut.

Ino membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertulis rapi di dalamnya. "Penginapan? Penginapan Konoha? Hei, bukankah ini penginapan mewah yang terkenal itu?" Menanggapi respon Ino, Sakura mengangguk.

Ino kemudian membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan memeluk Sakura. "Hehe, aku senang kau mengajakku kali ini Sakura. Sangat jarang bisa menginap di penginapan mewah seperti ini."

"Hahaha, aku juga senang karena aku tidak diberi tugas apa pun. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu Ino," tutur Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

Ino kembali pada posisi duduknya, kemudian berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya. "Kau pernah ke sana juga bukan? Dengan Sasuke?"

"Begitulah." Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia membuat dirinya serileks mungkin untuk bersender di jendela. Kemudian menatap sendu jalanan yang dilewati. Seluruh jalan telah diselimuti salju yang cukup tebal. Bahkan pepohonan juga ikut tertutupi olehnya.

"Kau yakin ini yang kau inginkan Sakura? Kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Ya, ini yang ku inginkan. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, dia memang menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita lain."

Setiap hubungan pasti memiliki cobaannya masing-masing, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ino saat ini. Bukannya bersimpati, ia merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura.

Namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun kepada sahabatnya saat ini. Ia telah berjanji akan membungkam mulutnya.

"Biarkanlah waktu yang menjawabnya," bisik Ino sambil tersenyum.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga jam lamanya, mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mereka berjalan masuk menuju lobby penginapan yang terlihat sangat mewah.

Warna merah bercorak emas menghiasi dinding lobby yang masih identik dengan arsitektur tradisional Jepang. Tidak hanya itu saja, properti mewah seperti vas antik dan juga beberapa kerajinan tangan yang terbuat dari keramik terpajang dengan indahnya.

Mereka pun disambut oleh seorang penyambut tamu dengan busana tradisional lengkapnya –kimono–. "Anda nona Sakura bukan? Tuan Naruto telah menunggu anda, silahkan," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari lobby.

Ruangan kali ini suasananya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang ada di lobby. Dimana warna cream mendominasi dindingnya dengan sentuhan properti mewah yang terlihat sangat modern. Ditengah ruangan seorang pria berambut kuning dan seorang wanita berambut ungu telah menanti mereka.

"Yo Sakura!" sapa sang pria. Sakura membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan. "Halo Naruto. Jadi, aku tidak 'bertugas' sendirian huh? Kau juga Hinata, kau mengatakan kau ada janji."

"A-Aku memang ada janji dengan Naruto-kun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau akan ikut Sakura-chan," tutur Hinata sedikit canggung.

"Hahaha, lebih ramai lebih menyenangkan. Benarkan Ino?" sahut Naruto riang.

"Benar! Tapi maafkan kami karna mengganggu waktumu Hinata." Ino menundukkan kepalanya kepada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Ino kemudian memeluknya. "Tidak masalah, lama tidak bertemu Ino."

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil mengenang hal-hal masa lalu yang bisa mereka kenang. Bagaimana tidak, pertemanan mereka telah berlangsung lama. Sehingga cukup banyak hal yang bisa mereka berempat bicarakan.

Pembicaraan mereka seketika terhenti setelah dua orang pemuda menginterupsi dengan kedatangan mereka. Mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua pemuda tersebut.

Terjadi ekspresi bertentangan yang menghiasi wajah Sakura dan Ino. Senyuman Ino merekah setelah ia melihat salah satu pria tersebut adalah Sai. Disatu sisi, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya karena ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

Dengan spontan Ino memeluk Sai. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang! Kau membohongiku! Kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan menggelar pameran seni hari ini!"

Sai tertawa mendengar protes dari kekasih tercintanya. Ia membalas pelukan Ino dengan erat. "Kalau aku tidak menipumu, mungkin kau tidak akan ke sini dengan membawa Sakura-chan," bisiknya.

"He? T-Tapi Sakura yang mem–." Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya dibungkam oleh jari telunjuk milik Sai dan ia tersenyum penuh makna kepada Ino. Ino mengangguk mengerti akan komunikasi nonverbal yang disampaikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke berdehem, menyadarkan mereka berdua akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat salah tingkah. "Jadi itu yang kau katakan padanya Sai? Hmm, aku sekarang mengerti bahwa kau itu pembohong," tutur Sasuke datar. Sai hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

Disisi lain, Sakura menatap secara bergantian antara Naruto dengan Sasuke. Ia terlihat bingung, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengajak Sasuke yang notabene hubungan mereka hanyalah rekan bisnis. Melihat Sakura, Naruto berjalan ke sebelah Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahu pria tersebut. "Aku sengaja mengajaknya karena ku pikir dengan ini bisa terjalin hubungan baik sebagai teman dengannya."

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Bukankah aku mengatakan akan menugaskanmu Sakura? Lalu ini tugas yang kuberikan untukmu. Tolong layani dia sebaik mungkin. Dia adalah tamu kehormatan kita."

Mendengar penjelasan yang disampaikan Naruto, Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Akan tetapi pria berambut raven itu membalas tatapan Sakura dengan ekspresi stoic miliknya, seakan semua hal yang dikatakan Naruto adalah wajar.

"Baiklah, aku telah memesan 3 kamar. 2 kamar _single bed_ dan 1 kamar _double bed._ Mengenai teman sekamar, kurasa semuanya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan," jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Maksudmu?"

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto mengembang, ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku menugaskanmu untuk melayani Uchiha?"

"Sasuke saja. Kita sedang tidak berada di kantor," sela Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan. "Jadi, aku akan sekamar dengan pacarku, Hinata. Kemudian Sai akan sekamar dengan pacarnya, Ino. Dan tentu saja kau akan sekamar dengan Sasuke."

"Yang benar saja!? Aku akan sekamar dengannya!? Aku mau satu kamar dengan Ino!" protes Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tega membiarkan Ino tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sai?"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gelengan.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bukan? Tugasmu adalah melayani Sasuke. Jadi aku memasangkanmu dengannya untuk mempermudah pekerjaanmu. Kuserahkan Sasuke padamu." Naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang telah disiapkannya sedari tadi. Kotak tersebut berisi 3 gulungan kertas.

"Ini undian kamarnya. Kau bisa mengambilnya terlebih dahulu Sakura. Jangan dibuka sebelum semua gulungan habis." Sakura mengambil salah satu dari ketiga gulungan. Disusul oleh Sai dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto sendiri. Mereka bertiga membukanya.

Sakura berkeringan dingin setelah melihat isi gulungan kertas yang ia peroleh. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke membalas tatapannya Sakura dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ekspresimu itu... Kau mendapat jackpot Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kamar double bed. ." ucapnya pasrah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mohon bantuannya Sakura," bisiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu pemandian terbuka yang telah dibooking oleh Naruto, tentu saja pemandian khusus wanita. Padahal setiap kamar juga memiliki pemandian. Namun Sakura lebih memilih pemandian terbuka agar lebih dekat dengan alam. Juga untuk jaga-jaga agar Sasuke tidak seenaknya masuk saat ia sedang menikmati berendam di air panas kesukaannya.

Ia menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian yang ia kenakan dan mengambil sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indah miliknya. Tak lupa ia mengikat rambutnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai, ia masuk ke salah satu kolam besar dengan bebatuan alami yang menghiasi pinggir kolam. Sakura mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin sambil bersenandung menatap langit. Tak lama kemudian Ino dan Hinata datang dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Mereka saling bercerita mengenai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Bagi Sakura dan Hinata, mereka tidak begitu tertarik mendengar cerita satu sama lain karena mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama. Sehingga mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan cerita Ino sebagai salah satu asisten desainer ternama sekaligus pengelola toko bunga miliknya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah kau sampai di kamar Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah lelah bercerita.

"Tidak terjadi apa pun."

"Tidak terjadi apa pun? Maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Hmm, setelah sampai kami hanya membereskan barang bawaan masing-masing. Bahkan kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Wajar saja, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi." Sakura menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga hanya setengah wajahnya yang berada di permukaan air.

Kedua sahabat Sakura menatap Sakura dengan heran. Ia terlihat begitu santai karena tidak terjadi apa pun. Seharusnya kesempatan itu mereka manfaatkan untuk berbaikan. Bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ketiga gadis muda tersebut terlihat berjalan menuju lobby dengan mengenakan yukata yang telah disediakan oleh penginapan. Yukata yang dikenakan memperjelas lekukan tubuh mereka. Mereka kemudian menghampiri ketiga pria yang telah menunggu mereka. Ketiga pria tersebut juga mengenakan yukata dengan motif yang sama.

"Wow." Ino berhenti sejenak dan menatap pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya kali ini terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya. Melihat kekasihnya, Sai menyentil kening Ino, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Kemudian Naruto dengan tindakannya, mengusap kepala Hinata dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau cantik sekali," ucapnya yang sukses membuah wajah Hinata dihiasi oleh rona merah.

Namun Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berdiri berdampingan dalam hening. Mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun satu dengan yang lainnya. Sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Seharusnya kau memujiku, bukankah kau ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi," gerutu Sakura pelan setelah merasa iri dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Mendengar suara disebelahnya, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sakura?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun hanya merespon dengan gelengan.

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga tingginya terlihat sejajar dengan Sakura. "Kau sangat cocok mengenakannya. Terlihat sangat cantik," bisiknya kemudian berjalan menyusul Naruto dan lainnya yang telah berjalan. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino sambil memakan permen apel yang baru saja dibeli olehnya.

Naruto memegangi dagunya sambil berpikir. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke air terjun yang ada di sekitar sini? Kalau tidak salah itu spot terbaik disore hari."

Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia merasakan ada hal yang janggal saat ini. Ia melihat ke arah kerumunan, namun ia tidak mendapati yang ia cari. "U-Um.. Kurasa Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, mereka tak ada dimana pun. Sebentar lagi juga jam makan malam."

Sai menatap Naruto, dan mereka berdua mengangguk serentak kemudian merangkul pasangan masing-masing. "Biarkan saja mereka berdua," ujar Sai dengan santai.

"Berikan waktu bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka," tambah Naruto

Ino menatap Naruto, ia curiga terhadap Naruto sejak saat Sasuke dan Sai tiba di penginapan. Kecurigaannya semakin jelas ketika Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ada hal tidak beres yang sedang terjadi. "Hei Naruto, bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka berdua punya masalah? Sakura tidak pernah memberitahumu siapa pacarnya bukan? Lagi pula sepertinya kau dan Sasuke hanya sebatas rekan bisnis."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh orang yang ditanya, Ino menatap Sai sambil memayunkan bibirnya. Namun Sai juga tidak memberi jawaban apa pun padanya. Ia hanya mengusap kepala Ino. Ini membuat Ino semakin curiga.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Semilir angin berhembus secara perlahan tanpa ada sehelai daun yang tertiup olehnya. Karena memang tak ada satu pun pohon yang berani menggugurkan daunnya agar dirinya tetap bertahan. Bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang telah membotakkan dirinya agar tetap hidup pada musim ini.

Masih dengan suasana natal, akan tetapi jalanan disekitar daerah penginapan tidak begitu dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik natal seperti ditempat ia tinggal. Namun dihiasi dengan berbagai pernak perik tradisional dan dilengkapi dengan hiasan lampu berwarna merah serta kuning. Membuat suasana terasa sangat oriental.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia tidak melihat satu pun dari rombongannya ada di dekatnya. Ya, ia kini telah terpisah dengan teman-temannya ditengah kerumunan.

Ia lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya ditengah udara yang mulai terasa dingin. "Harusnya aku membawa sarung tangan dan syalku," gumam Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan ke sebuah kedai yang menarik perhatiannya dan membeli segelas teh hangat. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di taman yang ia lalui. Menyeruput segelas teh hangat sambil melihat langit dimalam musim dingin cukup menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Sekarang malam natal ya.." gumamnya kembali. Sakura mempererat genggaman tangannya yang memegang gelas teh sedari tadi. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah kursi yang ada disebelahnya.

Tak ada seorang pun disana.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang ku pikirkan? Wajar saja ia tidak ada. Aku kan sudah putus dengannya."

"Kau yang memutuskanku seenaknya." Suara bariton kesukaan Sakura mencapai indra pendengarannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria berambut raven kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sang pria kemudian berjalan dan mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin disebelah Sakura. Ia menatap lekat mata gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kau yang memutuskanku seenaknya," ulangnya kembali.

"Kau melakukannya secara sepihak tanpa mendengar penjelasanku. Aku memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir. Bukan untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau putus dariku. Dan ini sudah minggu ke-2 Sakura" lanjutnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kalau sudah minggu ke-2, lalu kenapa?"

"Dua minggu itu waktu yang lama untuk berpikir."

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam mata onyx sang pria. "Lagipula kau terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku. Kembalilah ke penginapan, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Oke. Kau sepertinya masih berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu. Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan." Sasuke berdiri dan menarik lengan Sakura.

"H-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes Sakura ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab protes yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Melainkan ia semakin mempererat genggamannya seakan tak ingin Sakura lepas kembali dari dirinya.

Langkah mereka akhirnya terhenti setelah sampai di sebuah air terjun yang dihiasi dengan gemerlap lampu kecil disekitarnya. Sakura berusaha mengontrol nafasnya, seketika itu juga ia dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup kening gadis yang ada dipelukannya, kemudian turun ke kelopak mata, hingga akhirnya jarak diantara bibir mereka sirna.

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke. Namun hal itu hanya membuat Sasuke menciumnya semakin dalam. Sangat dalam hingga membuat pertahanan Sakura luntur.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Kedua tangannya kini memegangi bahu Sakura yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya. "Sakura.. Maafkan Aku," ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sungguh sangat jarang ia dengar. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku tak meluangkan waktu untukmu dan membuatmu kesepian. Maafkan aku.." pintanya kembali.

Semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya membuat Sakura luluh. Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf yang sederhana membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali pada kekasihnya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sayang yang dimiliki Sasuke untuknya dari kalimat yang diucapkannya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Sasuke membuang seluruh harga dirinya hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke kini kembali memusnahkan jarak diantara bibir mereka. Ia melumat bibir Sakura secara perlahan, berusaha menanggalkan seluruh pertahanan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya disela-sela ciuman yang ia berikan. Sasuke kemudian meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya, ia melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sakura secara bergantian dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, ia memasrahkan dirinya menerima rasa cinta yang diberikan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya dan sedikit mendorong kepala kekasihnya agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka memberhentikan aktifitasnya untuk mengisi kembali oksigen di paru-paru mereka. Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyuman merekah dari wajah Sasuke, ia memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu sayang." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Butiran salju turun secara perlahan. Menambah dinginnya udara pada malam itu. Akan tetapi dua insan yang telah memperoleh kembali cinta mereka tak merasakannya. Mereka terlarut ke dalam pelukan yang saling menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. "Tutup matamu." Tanpa banyak bertanya Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna silver yang berada tak jauh darinya –yang entah kenapa muncul secara tiba-tiba–.

Ia membuka kotaknya, kemudian menyematkan benda yang ada di dalamnya pada jari manis tangan kanan Sakura. Sebuah cincin berwarna silver bertahtakan berlian pink berbentuk bunga sakura menghiasi jari Sakura dengan manisnya. " _Merry Christmast Eve_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut ujung jari Sakura. "Sekarang buka matamu."

Sakura membuka secara perlahan matanya, manik emeraldnya menatap lekat sebuah cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "I-Ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, ini seperti apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, airmata telah membasahi pipinya. Dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura kemudian menatap lekat kedua emerald miliknya. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan putus untuk kedua kalinya."

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi dariku lagi." Ia kemudian mengecup sudut mata Sakura yang terlihat basah. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidupku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin kau tidak lagi mencintaiku."

Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Aku ingin kau hanya mencintaiku. Aku ingin kau terus berada disisiku. Aku ingin kau membuatku bahagia dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu sepanjang hidupku."

Tatapan Sasuke seketika itu juga berubah menjadi serius. Sangat serius hingga Sakura tahu bahwa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu bukan gombalan semata. "Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Sebuah kalimat sederhana namun terdengar sangat pasti membuat hati Sakura tersentuh. Ditengah butiran salju yang jatuh secara perlahan, Sasuke mengatakan isi hatinya yang cukup jarang ia ungkapkan. Hati kecilnya sangat mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak ajakan pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap pipi Sasuke yang terasa dingin. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa hanya mencintaimu saja."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Maksudmu? Kau ingin selingkuh?"

"Oh ayolah, saat ini aku bisa saja memfokuskan cintaku untukmu. Jika memiliki anak nantinya, mustahil bagiku untuk tidak membagi cinta pada anakku juga bukan? Kau sepertinya akan menjadi papa yang egois Sasuke." Protes Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Hahaha, kurasa aku memang akan menjadi papa yang egois."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" lanjutnya kembali dengan nada yang serius.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kau juga tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat agar Sakura tidak terjatuh. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan, Sakura mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke menurunkannya. "Sakura, diantara Januari sampai dengan Desember bulan mana yang kau suka?"

"Hmm, kurasa bulan Maret karna bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran."

"Lalu, dari 31 tanggal yang ada kau suka tanggal berapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Kurasa aku lebih menyukai tanggal 14, karna saat _white day_ kau selalu memberi perhatian yang lebih padaku."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian menatap ke arah semak-semak. Sakura yang penasaran juga menatap ke arah pandangan Sasuke. "Kau dengar itu Naruto? Acaranya akan diadakan pada tanggal 14 Maret. Tolong lakukan sesuai dengan permintaanku. Semua yang kau butuhkan, kau cukup mengatakannya padaku." Sasuke kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Ino keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Sakura menatap mereka berempat dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Se-Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?"

Mereka berempat terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Sakura mulai memerah. "Sejak kau sampai ke sini dengan Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak awal kalian berada disini!?"

Mereka berempat mengangguk kompak. Ino dan Hinata berjalan ke arah Sakura kemudian memeluknya. "Selamat ya Sakura-chan!"

Sementara itu Sai dan Naruto juga memberikan selamat kepada Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sai.

Sai tersenyum ia kemudian menunjukkan kamera yang telah dipegangnya sedari tadi. "Semuanya sudah kurekam. Idemu menyembunyikan _mic_ dibalik yukata bagus juga. Suara kalian terdengar sangat jelas. Tidak terganggung dengan suara air terjun." Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Filenya bisa kau ambil malam ini."

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Seluruh rencananya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada satu pun rintangan yang menghalangi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Pernyataan Sakura sukses membuat suasana hening seketika itu juga.

"Kau lupa menjelaskan padaku tentang semua yang terjadi Sasuke," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa terlebih dahulu?"

Sakura memegang dagunya, berusaha memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. "Jelaskan padaku mengenai wanita yang berjalan bersamamu!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberi kode pada Ino. Ino mengangguk dan kemudian tertawa. "Wanita itu adalah aku Sakura, hehe."

Sakura dan Sai sama-sama menatap Ino tidak percaya. "Tenanglah kalian berdua, tidak terjadi apa pun." Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan juga Sai yang terlihat curiga.

"Saat itu aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan, lalu aku menghampirinya. Ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin membeli cincin untukmu Sakura. Lalu dengan _excited_ aku memintanya untuk mengajakku juga. Jadi, begitulah. Kami berdua memilih cincin yang kau kenakan sekarang. Kebetulan saat itu aku menutupi rambutku dengan topi sehingga kau tidak mengenaliku Sakura," lanjutnya berusaha menjelaskan.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Ia pendapati Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jadi saat itu kau ingin melamarku?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Mengenai liburan kali ini bisakah kau jelaskan padaku? Terlalu aneh untuk bisa dikatakan kebetulan. Jika kau dan Naruto memang rekan bisnis yang sangat jarang bertemu, tidak mungkin kau menerima ajakannya bukan?"

"Hehe, mengenai itu Sakura-chan, aku akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Aku dan si teme ini sudah berteman sejak lama. Kami sering bertemu saat kedua orang tua kami melakukan perjalanan bisnis," ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kau ingat dokumen yang ditanda tangani oleh Sasuke? Itu merupakan persetujuan Sasuke atas rencana yang ia minta untuk aku rancang. Proyek yang kami bicarakan adalah rencanaku ini. Singkat kata liburanmu dan tugasmu itu hanyalah alibi. Sai membatalkan rencananya dengan Ino agar Ino bisa menemanimu selama perjalanan ke sini. Kemudian aku juga mengajak Hinata. Semakin banyak orang akan membuatmu tidak curiga Sakura, hehe," Lanjutnya.

"Kemudian mengenai pembagian kamar? Itu juga tidak mungkin kebetulan kan?"

"Itu adalah ideku Sakura-chan," jawab Sai. "Sejak awal aku dan Naruto memang berniat memberikan kamar _double bed_ pada kalian berdua. Aku membuat semua kertas undian berisi _double bed_. Jadi, apa pun yang kau pilih hasilnya akan tetap sama."

Sakura menatap keempat pelaku secara bergantian. Ia tidak percaya bahwa semua yang ia alami sudah direncanakan sejak awal dan ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, kekasihnya. "L-Lalu, mengenai tanggal yang kau tanyakan tadi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tanggal pernikahan," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya. "K-Kau bercanda."

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku sibuk saat itu?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Saat itu aku sibuk karena mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan. "Tetapi saat itu kau tiba-tiba saja marah tanpa alasan dan kabur dari apartemenku. Saat aku menghubungimu, kau tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Maka dari itu aku tetap diam tidak melakukan apa pun hingga datang waktu yang tepat."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "J-Jadi semua ini hanya salah paham?"

Semua yang ada saat itu kecuali Sakura menjawab. "Ya."

"Hinata, kau juga mengetahuinya?" Hinata membalas Sakura dengan anggukan. "Cincin ini? Bagaimana bisa ada? Aku tidak melihatmu membawa apa pun saat bersamaku Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan dan berhenti di depan Sakura. "Mengenai itu, Naruto meletakkannya saat kita berciuman." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke kemudian memegang dagu Sakura dan membuat Sakura menatap dirinya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi lari dariku Sakura," ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas.

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 ** _Hai hai hai, Lixaliria disini~! Hahaha, Ini adalah fic oneshot pertamaku yang sangat panjang! Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Maafkan apa bila banyak bagian yang absrud dan sulit untuk dimengerti. Cukup sulit untuk menulis fic setelah cukup lama vacum karena berbagai kesibukan. Bagi yang sudah sampai pada titik ini, terimakasih sudah membaca!_**

* * *

 **~OMAKE~**

Sakura duduk di salah satu pinggir kasur. Kini ia bisa bernafas lega karena semua masalah yang ia hadapi telah terselesaikan. Kini ia mendapatkan pelajaran, dengarkan terlebih dahulu penjelasan yang ingin dijelaskan sebelum menarik kesimpulan.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kamar hotel yang mereka tempati dengan membawa sebuah flash disk di tangannya. Flash disk berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit garis silver yang menghiasinya. Sakura menatap flash disk tersebut dengan pernasaran. "Apa itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan kemudian beralih ke flash disk yang ada digenggamannya. "Ini? Sai memberikanku sebuah video. Aku ingin melihatnya," ujar Sasuke kemudian menancapkan flash disk tersebut ke salah satu port usb yang tersedia dibalik televisi 24 inci yang berada di kamar mereka.

Ia kemudian duduk bersender di kasur diikuti oleh Sakura. Jemarinya menekan beberapa tombol pada remote yang dipegangnya sehingga layar tv dihadapannya menampilkan sebuah video.

Sakura melihat pemandangan yang tak asing baginya. Tampilan saat itu terlihat seperti sebuah kamera tersembunyi dibalik semak-semak disekitar air terjun yang tadi ia datangi. Terdengar suara percakapan empat orang yang menghiasinya.

"Hei Hei, mereka datang," ucap salah satu suara yang terdengar seperti suara Ino.

Sakura menatap tak percaya saat ia melihat dirinya berada di dalam video dan terlihat seperti ia dan Sasuke adalah tokoh utama dari video yang ia tonton. "S-Sasuke, ini.."

"Ssstt," jawab Sasuke kemudian membungkam mulut Sakura dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

Adegan terus berlanjut pada bagian kedua tokoh yang tertangkap oleh kamera sedang berciuman. Sakura mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya kemudian membenamkan mukanya dengan bantal. Seluruh mukanya terasa sangat panas. Bukan hanya mukanya, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ia mendapati seluruh tubuh kekasihnya memerah secara samar-samar. "Kau tahu Sakura, kau yang ada di video itu terlihat sangat cantik." Ia kemudian bergerak mendekati Sakura, menarik bantal yang dipegang olehnya dan melemparnya secara sembarangan.

Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuat Sakura menatapnya. Kini ia melihat dengan jelas Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah sedang menatapnya tajam. "Bahkan saat ini kau juga terlihat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yang ada di video itu." Lanjutnya kemudian mencium bibir Sakura.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu seakan tak ingin melepaskan mangsa yang ada dihadapannya. Salah satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang kepala Sakura dan sedikit mendorongnya agar ia dapat menciumnya lebih dalam.

Mereka saling menyalurkan suhu tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Membuat suasana saat itu terasa sangat panas. Sakura membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengambil sedikit oksigen yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Namun Sasuke tak membiarkannya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura dan meneliti setiap sudut di mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bertautan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, berusaha mengambil oksigen kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada leher Sakura yang jenjang. Ia kemudian mengecupnya dan menandai apa yang telah menjadi miliknya, membuat Sakura mengerang menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke menyeringai menatap karya yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Tangannya ingin kembali menyentuh Sakura namun ia menghentikannya. "Ugh, aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu saat ini."

Sakura masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, menatap Sasuke dengan pasrah. Ia tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun karena ia tahu. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu maka Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang lebih padanya.

"Tapi untuk saat ini kurasa cukup sampai disini. Wine akan terasa lebih baik jika diminum disaat yang tepat." Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya. Ia mematikan televisi yang menyala dan mematikan tampu tidur yang berada disebelahnya. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang mengontrol dirinya agar tidak menjadi buas dan ini dilakukannya untuk menghargai Sakura yang saat ini belum resmi menjadi istrinya. Caranya menghargai Sakura saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan hanya sekali, bahkan berkali-kali.

Sakura mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke dan mengecupnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, mematikan lampu dan menarik selimutnya. "Semuanya akan indah jika sudah saatnya," bisik Sakura.


End file.
